resident evil bolver al pasado
by andersonforever
Summary: es mi primer fansfic espero que les guste se trata de que chris ,jill,leon,claire,rebecca y billy vuelven al pasado pero en cada historia desaparese un personaje .comenten para que la siga o la arregle
1. Capítulo 1

este es mi primer fantfic espero que le guste

* * *

Capitulo 1

En la casa de Chris redfield estaba con sus amigos recordando como fue la destrucción de umbrela y como recupero a jill pasaron más de 15 años desde esos sucesos de la mansión Spencer

Todos estaban reunido león y Billy estaban charlando, mientras que Rebecca estaba con jill y Claire en la cocina mientras Rebecca hablaba con jill Claire miraba desde la ventana mirando hacia

El cielo entonces jill la ve y le pregunta que te sucede Claire te veo muy distraída hoy ? dijo la rubia dedicándole un sonrisa

No nada - le respondió Claire -

Estaba recordando a un viejo amigo - le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste

Si se dé quien hablas si pudiera traerlo de vuelta lo haría dijo jill regalándole un sonrisa

Claire sabia que hablaba de Steve lo que ella no sabía cómo se entero. Como te enteraste de Steve jill - .le dijo con una cara confundida

Chris me lo conto hace unos años atrás me conto como sacrifico su vida por ti -le dijo jill

Mientas tanto Chris, león y Billy.

No me gusta ver así a Claire –dijo león con un tono de tristeza

Lo se a mi tampoco me gusta verla así -Chris le respondió a león

Tratemos de animarla un poco-dijo con entusiasmo Billy

Entonces Billy fue por las chicas mientras Chris y león ponían un poco de música

Y Billy saco a bailar ha Rebecca ,Chris a jill mientras que león trato de sacar de bailar a Claire después de negarse más de mil veces pero león triunfo sacándola a bailar

y se escucho un ruido muy fuerte ,todos se asustaron león para la música–dijo Chris después vieron una luz muy fuerte y todo se volvió todo oscuro entonces Rebecca abrió los ojos y vio que ya no estaban en la casa de Chris vio hacia abajo y vio que traía el uniforme de stars Rebecca les grito a todos que abrieran los ojos todos los abrieron con asombro se dieron cuenta de que estaban en las montañas arklay mierda estamos en las montañas arklay- grito chirs mientras veía que traía su uniforme de stars miro a león ,Claire y jill vio que Claire traia su chaqueta de rosa con las palabras made in haven en la espalda , león traia su uniforme de RPD que tenia en raccon ,jill traía también su uniforme de stars solo que ella seguía con el cabello rubio donde esta Billy? – pregunto Rebecca no lo sé mejor que lo vallamos ha buscar – dijo león

Se adentraron mas en el bosque hasta que Claire vio algo miren-dijo la pelirroja

Se acercaron a lo que era el helicóptero de los stars bravo sigamos no debemos toparnos con los demás –dijo chris

Hasta que llegaron al tren escucharon un ruido que venía del bosque entremos al tren rápido ¡-grito Rebecca cuando entraron al tren se percataron de que el ruido eran las sanguijuelas que se apoderaron del tren bueno sigamos tenemos que encontrar a Billy para poder salir de entonces todos entraron a l vagón de ha tras cuando escucharon un ruido de vidrio rotos que fue eso? –pregunto jill

Debe ser Edward –dijo Rebecca así que fueron hacia donde fue el ruido pero se percataron que no era Edward sino que eran unos cerberos mierda ¡ -grito león todos desenfundaron sus pistolas pero uno de los cerberus se abalanzo sobre Rebecca pero cuando el perro salto fue interceptado por un disparo Rebecca miro a quien la salvo Billy ¡ -grito Rebecca feliz se levanto y corrió hacia Billy y lo beso en los labios cuando se separaron Billy la miro en estado de shock quien eres porque me besaste?- le dijo dijo Billy a Rebecca

Billy no me recuerdas? Soy yo Rebecca tu esp… pero antes de terminar la palabra Claire le tapa la boca y le dise en voz baja- este es Billy del pasado y no sabe quien eres –le dice Claire a Rebecca

Entonces vuelven a oír otra ves el ruido de vidrios rotos pero esta ves era Edward

Edward¡-grito Rebecca al verlo tendido en el suelo

Re-re-Rebecca –decía Edward con dificultad

Ten cuidado hay zombis y monstruos afuera –le dijo Edward a Rebecca

Lo sé pero Edward mira a Rebecca con detenimiento y le dice pero que te paso estas muy diferente y quiénes son los que están junto a ti-le pregunto a Rebecca

Bueno Rebecca no le podía mentir pero Billy había vuelto a desaparecer cuando entraron hay

Veras es que yo bengo del futuro donde todo esto acabo yo sobrevivi a esta pesadilla y

Las personas que me acompañan son Chris redfields, jill Valentine o jill redfields(se había casado con chirs hace 5 años atrás .no me cuestionen es la primera historia que hago)

Y claire redfields y león Kennedy

Además estoy casada con Billy coen – le dijo rebecca a edwar

Pero cuando termino de hablar Edward muere y rebecca empieza a llorar y jill trata de consolarla pero rebecca le dice pensé que esta ves podía salvarlo pero me equivoque -dijo aun llorando

Cálmate beky tenemos que seguir si es que queremos volver a nuestro tiempo –le dijo jill a rebecca

Tienes rason sigamos cuando entraron de nuevo al bagon principal vieron a Billy hay parado Billy tenemos que seguir billy se dio la vuelta y se sorprendía a verlos Rebecca ¡ dijo Billy y la abraso

Billy en verdad eres tu –rebecca le pregunto al castaño

Y recibió un beso en los labios rebecca lo miro y Billy le dijo-esto responde a tu pregunta-y la miro y la sonrio

Bueno tortolos tenemos que salir de aquí hasi que sigamos –dijo león

Los dos asentieron con lacabesa

Bueno entonces que hacemos?-pregunto claire

Tenemos que hacer funsionar el tren –dijo Billy y los demás hacintieron con la cabeza

Vamos al frente ha la sala del maquinista –dijo rebecca

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba hay

Enrico? –dijo rebecca con confusión

Billy coen ¡-grito enrico y golpeo a Billy y lo esposo

Enrico suéltalo –grito le dijo rebecca como sabes mi nombre quien eres –dijo enricon apuntando su harma hacia rebecca

Enrico que no me reconoces , mirame y dime quien soy –le dijo rebecca a enrico

Rebecca? –respondio enrico

Si –dijo rebecca

Suelta a Billy enrico –dijo rebecca

No¡-grito enrico

Esta condenado por asesinar a 23 personas y tu lo sabes rebecca-dijo enrico

El es inocente ya lo demostre-dijo rebecca

Deacuerdo Lo liberare mi voy por otro lado rebecca-dijo enrico

No es mejor que te quedes con nosotros-dijo chris

Y tu quien erers? –dijo enrico

Soy yo chris redfielfds -le dijo chris a enrico

Si claro y ella es jill verdad?-dijo enrico con sarcasmo

Si –dijo jill con disgusto

Deacuerdo creo que este sea chris pero no creo que tu seas jill ella es castaña y tu eres rubia-dijo enrico

Bueno en 15 años pasan barias cosas-dijo león

Enrico lo miro en estado de shock qu-que 15 años –dijo Enrico

Todos miraron a león con odio , león eres un bocón-le dijo Claire

Si somos de 15 años en el futuro –dijo jill encogiendo los hombros

Si claro y Rebecca se caso con coen-bolbio a decir con sarcasmo

Rebecca y Billy se miraron y enrico se dio cuenta que¡ también eso-dijo enrico

Si –dijeron rebecca y Billy

Bueno hacepto de ellos sean chris y jill pero que tu te casaras con coen me cuesta entender-dijo comfundido enrico

Tratemos de olvidar esto y tratemos de salir de aquí – dijo claire

Deacuerdo-dijeron todos

Cuando vieron una luz roja que sucede- pregunto chris de repente Billy se acordó los frenos fallaron vamos a chocar con la estación cubrance -dijo enricon pero rebecca recordó el freno de emergencia entonces rebecca lo acciono y el tren se detuvo estantodos bien –pregunto león

Si-dijeron todos

Bueno salgamos de haqui cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que halgo los asechaba y vieron arriba del tren y vieron a un 100 pies gigante no puede ser haora esto –dijo enrico


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ese 100 pies o trabes maldito bicho-dijo Billy

Meno habladuría y mas disparo-grito Chris disparando al 100 pies

Mierda en muy resistente –dijo leon

pero cuando se vio una explosión en el 100 pies y murió

Pero que paso? – dijo confundido Rebecca, no tienen de que agradecer -dijo Claire y todo vieron que tenía un lanzagranadas

Pero de donde lo sacaste Claire? –pregunto león estaba aquí tirado así que lo recogi y le dispare

Pero no podías haberle disparado antes ya no tenemos balas Claire¡ -le grito Chris

Cálmate lo que importa es que estamos vivos-le respondió Claire, bueno tenemos que buscar otra salida así que mejor nos separaremos –dijo león

No¡-le grito Enrico

Tú no puedes dar órdenes yo tengo más rango en este momento soy el segundo al mando de los stars y tu eres un policía –le dijo Enrico a león

No él tiene más rango que todos nosotros el es un agente del gobierno de los estados unidos –dijo jill ha Enrico

Bueno –dijo Enrico con resignado

Entonces como nos separamos? -pregunto Enrico a león

Chris ,jill y Enrico buscaran una salida ,Rebecca,claire,Billy y yo buscaremos algo de munición –dijo león a todos .

No tendrían que ir a buscar munición si alguien y no diré quien "Claire" le hubiera disparado al 100 pies antes –dijo Chris mirando a Claire

Deja tus rabietas de niño pequeño chris estamos vivo eso es lo inportante –dijo claire furiosa

Déjense de niñerías y pongámonos a trabajar ¡-les grito jill

Parece que chris sigue siendo un niño grande en el futuro –dijo enrico burlándose de chris

Haaaa cállate –le respondió chris a enrico con enojo todos solo se rieron de la actitud de chris

No es momento para reírse tenemos que salir de aquí –les dijo a todos Billy

Cuando se separaron jill,chris y enrico fueron por un elevador encambio rebecca,Billy,león y claire siguieron por el sotano hasta encontrar la sala de seguridad del laboratorio de unbrella cuando entraron vieron barios cartuchos de municion de pistola ,barias municion para el lanzagranadas,dos metralladoras,y una escopeta .

Llo quiero la escopeta ¡-grito claire

La tendras para que no llores niña –le dijo león en tono de burla y claire le saco la lengua bueno busquemos a los demás mientras tanto chris ,jill y enrico estaban buscando una salida enrico le pregunto a jill

Hace cuanto que están casado?-le pregunto enrico ha jill

Como lo supiste?-le respondió chris

Nose debe ser por que llevan anillos de casados lo dos –dijo enrico

Desde hace 5 años –le dijo jill a enrico

Bueno felisidades parece que por fin chris se trago su miedo y te comfeso su amor –le dijo enrico a jill

Pero como supiste que estaba enamorado de jill?-le pregunto chris a enrico

Por dios chris todos lo sabían e incluso hicimos una apuesta entre todos ha ver cuando te le declarabas parece que perdi contra barry-dijo enrico.

Por el otro lado

por donde vamos? Pregunto claire

Tomemos el elevador para ir por los demás –le dijo rebecca a claire

así que tomaron el elevador cuando subieron y caminaron encontraron barias arañas gigantes corran¡-grito Billy

Todos corrieron hasta que león choco con enrico

hau¡-dijo león frotándose la cabeza

Claire¡-grito chris y claire se dio vuelta ha ver un zombie entonces león le dispara y el zombi cae

Grasias león te lo agradesco –le dijo claire a león

No fue nada ya se me iso un abiato salvarte –le dijo león a claire

Solo fueron 2 vese nada mas león –le grito claire a león

Con esta son 3 –le contesto león a claire

Déjense de discusiones parece una pareja de recién casados –les grito Billy a los dos

León y claire le dieron la mirada asesina a Billy .bueno sigamos cuando siguieron caminado chris se le acerca a león y le dice

Tu eres el único hombre que dejaría que salga con claire pero si le haces halgo date por muerto que ni unbrella te revivirá –le dijo chris a león

Deacuerdo –le respondió león a chris

Pero ha que vino ese comentario chris?-le pregunto león confundido

Solo quería aclarártelo nada mas –le respondió chris a león

Todos caminaron hasta llegar donde estaba marcus( ya estoy cerca del final del re0 pero se me seco la cabeza con este juego haci que lo acabare ahora para seguir con el re1 )

Marcus¡-le grito Billy a marcus ,bienvenidos a mi humilde morada espero que tur le haya gustado pero es hora de que su anfitrión se encargue de sus invitados –les dijo marcus a todos

Pero de que carajos estas hablando –le grito enrico

Pero cuando marcus estaba a punto de hablar empieza ha vomitar las sangijuelas y se trasforma en un mounstruo

Disparen¡-grito chris

Las balas no le hacen efecto ¡-grito león

como lo bensieron la primera ves rebecca?-le pregunto jill a rebecca sin dejar de disparar a marcus

ahora lo recurdo atráiganlo hacia esta compuerta –le dijo rebecca ha jill

jill,león,chris ,claire y enrico lo llevaron hacia la compuerta mientras que Billy y rebecca la accionaro eliminando de una ves por todas . cuando marcus muere se escucha una vos disiendo que la mansión se atodestruira en 15 minutos

salgamos de aquí todos ¡ -grito claire

lograron salir ha tiempo y vieron como explotava la mansión desde un acantilado (el mismo hacantilado del final del re0)

fuuu-resoplo claire dejándose caer en el pasto para descansar

no es momento de dscansar claire todavía tenemos que volver a nuestro tiempo –le dijo chris a claire

hablando del futuro que sere yo en su tiempo? –le pregunto enrico ha chris

heeeeee bueno tu saldrás con nosotros después del incidente de la mansión Spencer desde hay nos alludaras ha destruir unbrella y después te convertirás en el jefe de la BSAA una organización que se fundo contra el bioterrorismo–le mintió chris a enrico para no desirle que no saldría vivo de la mansión Spencer

chris ere eldecerebrado mas grande de todos los tiempos –se dijo claire ha si misma

bueno ahora que hacemos?-pregunto león

tenemos que esperar ha que llegen los stars halfa –le dijo rebecca a león

pero no dejare que muera tratare de salvarlo cueste lo que me cueste –dijo jill

pero cuando se dieron cuenta vieron el elicoptero de los stas halfa

rápido a la mansión –grito jill


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno este es el capitulo tres en este se basa en re1 y estaran los jill y chris del pasado disfrutenlo **

* * *

Capitulo 3

Corran dentro dela mansión¡-jill les grito a todos

Rápido no nos tienen que ver-les dijo Chris a los demás

Cuando entraron jill y Chris desenfundan sus pistolas, estén alerta pueden aparecer zombis en cualquier lado –dijo Chris a todos

Tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente ya vuelvo –dijo jill mientras salía de la mansión

Jill espera¡-le grito chris

No trates de detenerme Chris lo tengo que salvar tengo que salvar a Joseph –le dijo jill a Chris

No quiero perderte no otra ves así que iré contigo me entendiste jill no quiero perderte de nuevo –le dijo Chris agarrándola del brazo a jill.

Tu no cree que a mi no me duele ver la muerte de Joseph así que te ayudare a salvarlo-le dijo chris a jill mientras la soltaba

Jill solo le devolvió una sonrisa. Nosotros también iremos-dijo Claire desenfundando su pistola

No mejor quédate aquí es más seguro Claire –le dijo Chris a Claire

Por favor chris no es tan seguro hay mas zombis y otras cosas aquí dentro que afuera y es mejor que nos quedemos juntos-le respondió Claire ha su hermano

De acuerdo -dijo Chris

Entonces todos salieron pero vieron como Chris desaparecía entre la neblina .

Chris¡-grito jill pero no hubo respuesta alguna entonces vieron otra ves la misma luz y se desmayaron

Hey hey jill despierta-dijo un bos muy familiar para jill

Barry?-le pregunto jill

Si-le respondió barry

Estas bien jill?-le pregunto barry ha jill

Si entonces jill ve detrás de barry y mira a Joseph que está vivo

Joseph¡-grita jill de felicidad al verlo vivo y corre y lo abrasa

Gracias ha dios que te salvaron perdón por no haberlo hecho la primera vez –le dijo jill ha Josep aun llorando

Pero quien eres? ¿Cómo que primera ves?-dijo Josep con confusión ha jill

Soy yo jill que no me distingues mirame –le dijo jill a Josep

Jill?-dijo Josep

Si-dijo jill limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos

Pero que te paso la ultima ves que te vi fue fuera del helicóptero pero eras más pequeña, mas joven y traías el pelo castaño-le dijo Joseph a jill

Si veras es que la que viste soy yo pero de este tiempo porque yo vengo del futuro 15 años mas adelante –le dijo jill a Joseph que la miraba en estado de shock

Pero que dises o el tinte te afecto la cabeza como pueden se del futuro –le dijo Josep ha jill

Extrañaba tus tonterías Joseph –le dijo jill ha Joseph

Barry tu lo salvaste? –le pregunto jill ha barry

Barry solo asintió con la cabeza .

Pero como llegaste aquí con nosotros?-pregunto jill ha Barry

Veras jill-le dijo Barry

FLASH BACK

Estaba a punto de entrar a tu casa cuando una llamada de Carlos me dijo que te dijera que llegaría tarde y cuando colgué y entre no te vi ni a nadie pero escuche la música asi que fui hasta el patio pero no los encontré , y escuche un gran ruido y después vi una luz y todo se volvió oscuro.

Entonces habri los ojos y vi que tenia mi uniforme de stars y vi el helicóptero y me dije que de nuevo estoy en las montañas harcklay y pensé ya que estoy haqui salvare ha Joseph y fue cuando vi como los cerberus estaban asechando asi que les dispare con mi mágnum por suerte la tenia pero al parecer todos ya avían corrido hacia la mansión ,pero cuando los salve joesph me apunto con su escopeta y me dijo que tirara mi arma y le dije

Joseph soy yo barry-le dijo barry a Joseph

Tira el arma y levanta las manos¡-le grito con miedo Joseph ha barry

Y entonces Joseph dispara hacia la dirección de barry.

Pero cuando Joseph disparo barry creyo que le había disparado ha el pero en realidad le pego ha un zombi que tenia detrás .

Gracias por salvarme barry de esos perros-le dijo Joseph ha barry mientras bajaba el arma

No fue nada –tenia que hacerlo no podría verte muerto como me lo comento jill-le dijo barry ha Josep

Que como que merme muerto?—le dijo Joseph ha barry inpresionado

Beras yo bengo del futuro 15 años mas adelante pero tu estas muerto –dijo barry ha Joseph

Que¡-como que estoy muerto

Si estas muerto te mataron estos perros de mierda-dijo barry a Joseph

Pero ahora que te sabe el futuro cambiara para bien pero bamonos este lugar es muy peligroso –le dijo barry a Joseph

De acuerdo vámonos –le respondió Joseph

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bueno grasias por salvarlo-le dijo de nuevo jill a barry

Despertemos ha los demás que parecen que están desmayados –dijo barry ha jill

Ya no hay que hacerlo ya los desperté-dijo enrico a barry

Enrico me alegra verte vivo-le dijo barry ha enrico

ahora págame los 300 dolares de la apuesta –le dijo barry a enrico levantando la mano

pero que hapuesta?-dijo enrico disimulando confusión

no te hagas el tonto la de cuando se le declaraba chris ha jill-le dijo barry ha enrico

hey no estiempo para discusiones estúpidas entremos de nuevo a la mansión y hay podrán seguir discutiendo sobre la apuesta-les dijo jill a los dos

deacuerdo-dijeron los dos

cuando entraron vieron como se separaban jill,chris y wesker de pasado. bueno parece que no nos vieron mejor sigamos-dijo Barry

entraron al comedor cuando escucharon un ruido y vieron que era chris del futuro

chris¡-dijo jill felis

chris?-se dijo Joseph hal verlo

si soy yo Joseph-dijo chris mientras abrasaba a jill

pero que te paso no me digas usaste esteroides para esos músculos-dijo Joseph en tono de burla

como extrañaba tos tonterías-dijo chris

pero como terminaste haqui dentro de la mancio cuando te vi desaparesias en la niebla-dijo león ha chris

laverdad no se como llegue haqui-dijo chris a león

entonces escucharon un ruido que venia de la puerta .escondanse-dijo barry en vos baja

todos se escondieron y vieron como se habría la puerte y era jill del pasado (osea la del pelo castaño y con el uniforme de star)

todos estuvieron callados hasta que se fuera pero chris al moverse iso mucho ruido y jill lo escuho y dijo

quien anda hay-dijo jill del pasado apuntando hacia donde estaba escondido chris

no dispares –dijo chris y salió de su escondite

chris-dijo la jill del pasado

si-respondi chris


	4. Chapter 4

**este es el capitulo 4 todos los derechos son de capcom no me quisieron vendrelos XD**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Chris? –dijo la jii del pasado

Si-respondió Chris

Pero que te paso estas mas fuerte-dijo jill bajando el arma

Si te lo cuento no me vas a creer-le respondió Chris a jill

De acuerdo pero me es difícil creer lo que esta pasando- dijo jill ha chris

Será mejor que sigas adelante jill no tenemos que quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí –le dijo Chris a jill

Bueno me voy pero ten cuidado quieres Chris aunque seas fuerte no eres invencible-dijo jill a Chris

Chris solo asintió con la cabeza cuando jill del pasado salió chris les dijo a los demás que salgan de su escondite .

Parece que no nos vio –dijo claire

Si solo vio a chris –dijo barry

Me vio por que sabe reconocer un adonis cuando lo ve –dijo chris alabándose a si mismo

No te vio por que hisiste mucho ruido chris ni para esconderte servis-dijo jill a chris

Chris solo miro para otro lado mientras que los demás contenían las risas del comentario de jill, tenemos que seguir –dijo jill

Separémonos –sujerio Billy

De acuerdo-dijeron todos

Cuando se separaron jill del futuro salió por la puerta de donde entro la otra jill,cuando subió al segundo piso de la mansion logro ver a wesker caminando jill en ese momento lo siguió pero lo perdió al entrar en una habitación

Mierda devi a verle disparado-se dijo a si misma

Jill siguió por el pasillo hasta encontrar se con un hunter jill desenfunfo su pistola estaba a punto de disparar cuando vio como el hunter caia muerto al suelo des pues vio a chris del pasado que tenia una escopeta

Estas bien?-le pregunto chris del pasado a jill

Si estoy bien –le contesto jill a chris

Pero chris la miro y se sorprendió al ver que era jill el la reconoció solo por su vos y sus ojos

Jill?-le pregunto chris

Jill no dijo nada ella se preguntaba como se entero tan rápido de su identidad

Si soy yo -dijo jill en vos baja

Pero jill que te paso –le volvió a preguntar chris a jill

Pero jill no dijo nada solo se levanto y corrió lo mas rápido para uir de chris . chris la siguió hasta que jill se topo consigo misma ella la vio la jill del futuro se detuvo y miro fujamente a la otra jill

En ese momento apareció chris del futuro con barry

Estoy viendo doble o es que los tragos de anoche me isieron reacción retardada con migo-dijo chris .barry solo lo miro con grasia chris sabia que el se estaba riendo por dentro de su comentario

No chris no estas viendo doble solo estas viendo a las dos jill -dijo barry a chris

Que como que dos jill-dijo la jill del pasado apuntando el arma hacia donde estaba barry

Explicate –le dijo jill del pasado a jill del futuro

Bueno yo soy tu pero de 15 años mas adelante –le dijo jill del futuro a la del pasado

Pero por que tienes el pelo rubio?-le pregunto de nuevo la jill del pasado a la del futuro

Es una larga historia es mejor que nos bayamos –dijo jill

Jill del futuro se fue con chris (el del futuro) hasta una abitasion donde se encontraba el piano

Entonces chris lo enpisea a tocar y a cantar , cuando llegan unos zonbis y jill le dice a chris

Esto es tu culpa recuérdame no pedirte una cansion para el aniversario de casados-le dijo jill a chris disparando le a un zonbi

Aunque yo cante como gato atropellado tu no tienes una bos de angel jill-le dijo chris en tono de burla

Entonces cuando mataron a todos los zombis jill le da un golpe en el braso a chris

Au tu vos no es de angel pero tus brazos son de boxeador-dijo chris a jill mientras se refregaba el brazo

Mejor bamonos antes de que aparezcan mas zombis -dijo jill

MIENTRAS TANTO

Rebecca y Billy estaban buscando a Richard cuando de repente

Rebecca be una silueta en el piso

Es Richard -dice rebecca mientras lo veía

Por suerte todavía no lo abia mordido la serpiente pero richar estaba desmayado y rebecca lo despierta cuando se despierta al primero que Richard ve es a rebecca

Rebecca gracias a dios te veo-dijo richar a rebeeca pero Richard ve detrás de rebecca ve a Billy y richard grita

Billy coen-grita richar se levanta y golpea a Billy y lo esposa (justo como lo iso enrico en el tren)

Richar por favor suéltalo-le dijo rebecca a richard

No puede ser primero enrico ahora este tipo-dijo Billy resignado

Por que lo tengo que soltar a ver rebecca-dijo richar a rebecca

Por que es mi esposo y es inocente de lo que lo condenaron-dijo rebecca a Richard

Que que¡-grito richard a escuchar a rebecca

Si oiste bien el es mi esposo y es inocente del crimen que lo condenaro-bolvio a desir rebecca

Pero como puede ser tu esposo tu solo tiene 18 años y ya estas casada-le dijo Richard a rebecca

No tengo 33 años richar vengo del futuro haora suelta a billy –le dijo rebecca ha Richard

De acuerdo señora coen-le dijo richard a rebecca en tono bromista

Pero como eso de que vienes del futuro-le dijo Richard a rebecca

Pero cuando rebecca le estaba por desir se siente un temblor

Que fue eso –pregunto Billy

Debe ser yawn-dijo richar , y tubo rason yawn estaba a punto de atacar cuando alguien le disparo en el ojo y viero que era león el que le disparo a yawn

León corre¡-le grito rebecca

León se fue por una puerta escapando de yawn por suerte .pero cuando león se va choca con jill del pasado .león la ve y le dice

Jill grasias a dios pero te ves mas joven es que usas una crema y te teñiste el pelo de marron-le pregunto león a jill del pasado

Si uso una cre…espera quien eres tu-le pregunto jill del pasado a león

De repente aparece barry y dice

León por fin te encuentro –le dijo barry a león

Lo conoces barry?-le pregunto jill

Heeeeeeeeeee tengo que ir ha buscar a los demás despueste veo león –dijo barry mientras corria

Barry la próxima ves que me pidas alluda me are el tonto-se dijo león en la mente

Quien eres ¡-le pregunto nuevamente jill

Soy halguien que conoseras-le dijo león a jill que la miraba comfusa

Que?-le pregunto jill a león

Me boy-dijo león mientras se iba

Pero que le pasa a este?-se dijo jill a si misma

POR OTRO LADO (el de chris y jill del futuro)

Chris tenemos que llegar contra wesker antes de nosotros de este tiempo lleguen –le dijo jill a chris

Deacuerdo-dijo chris

Pero cuando llegaron se percataron de que wesker ya se estaba enfrentando a chris del pasado. Llegamos tarde-dijo chris del futuro

Wesker suéltalo¡-grito chris del futuro

Quien eres?-dijo wesker apuntando su pistola a chris del futuro

No inporta quien seas te mueres haora mismo-dijo wesker

Entonces wesker intenta liberar al tirar pero jill le dispara en la a chris y bamonos-le dijo jill al chris del futuro

Chris del futuro tomo al del pasado y se fueron hasta donde los esperaban los demás en la plataforma de la mansió salieron del laboratorio se tpoaron con jill del pasado

Jill bamonos¡-le grito el chris del pasado a jill

Jill del pasado los siguió hasta la plataforma donde los esperaban rebecca,Billy,claire,Joseph,enrico,león,Richard y barry

Hasta que llegan- dijo barry

Que paso detuvieron a wesker?-pregunto Billy

Si jill le disparo en la espalda antes de poder liberar al tirant

Bueno parece que terminamos con la pesadilla antes de que empises-dijo chris del futuro

Pero quienes son ustedes díganmelo deuna ves-exigió una respuesta chris del pasado

Veras chris yo soy tu pero en el futuro ,la chica de rubio es jill,y los otros son claire,león un amigo que conoció en raccon city por algo que no te contare y antes de que preguntes si estoy casado con jill-le dijo chris pero lo ultimo le dijo en vos baja

Vieron como el elevador se movia y vomo el tirant aparesia

Parece que el cabron de wesker sigue vivo –dijo chris

Tenemos que acabar con esta cosa –dijo león

Entonces todos empesaron a disparar al tirant cuando aparece brad y le lansa el lansacoetes a jill

Y jill le dispara y el tirant explota entonces brad los sube al elicoptero y ven como se destruye la mansión en el elicpotero barry le exigia el dinero de la apuesta hasta que enrico se lo dio por otro lado chris del futuro estaba viendo a jill cuando se le acerca el chris del pasado y le pregunta

En verdad me lograre casar con jil?-le pregunto chris del pasado al del futuro

Si –responde el del futuro,pero no le digas todavía no le digas espera un tiempo antes de desirle

En el otro lado del elicoptero estaban las jill ablando y la jill del pasado le pregunta

Por que tiene el pelo rubi?-le pregunto la jill del pasado a la del futuro

Veras dentro de unos años wesker me tomo prisionera y por alguna rason termine con el pelo rubio-le dijo la del futuro a la del pasado que la miraba como si no entendiera nada

Bueno-dijo la otra jill

Entonces te casaste con chris?-le pregunto la jill del pasado a la del futuro

Si-le dijo la del futuro a la del pasado

Pero como te propuso matrimonio chris?-le pregunto jill del pasado a la del futuro

La jill del futuro recordaba como le propuso matrimonio

FLASH BACK

era la resepsion de la boda de rebecca y Billy ,mientras todos bailaban al vals chris llevo a jill hacia la piscina que estaba adornado con velas cuando chris le dijo a jill

te amo-le dijo chris a jill

yo también te amo –le respondió jill a chris

quiero que toda la vida estemos juntos no quiero volver a pasar lo que pase esos tres años desde lo de la mansión espencer(la mansión del re5)haci que solo tengo una pregunta para ti jill te..te qu..quieres casar con…migo-le dijo chris a jill con nerviosismo hacia la respuesta de jill

si si si me casare con tigo chris –dijo jill dándole un beso a chris

al mes se casaron en una gran boda done estaban todos sus amigos osea claire,león ,barry quien llevo a su familia ,rebecca ,Billy ,carlos,sheva,josh etc

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Que tierno-le dijo la jill del pasado a la del futuro

Si ese momento fue el mas feliz de toda mi vida-dijo la jill del futuro

Jill ,jil hey¡-le dijo claire a jill

Si –respondio jill

Estamos bajo raccon tenemos que bajar aquí –le dijo claire a jill

Deacuerdo –respondio jill

Entonces tomaron los paracaídas halgo de munision y saltaron. no vemos luego jill-le dijo la del futuro a la del pasado

Recuerda lo que te dije todavía no le digas-le dijo chris del futuro al del pasado

Fin del re 1


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA ESTE ES LA QUINTA PARTE DE MI FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PERDON POR TARDARME UN POCO PERO TENIA COSAS QUE HACER DISFRUTENLO EMPESARE CON EL Claire A Y EL PROXIMO SERA EL LEON B

PD: no jugué mucho al re2 por si me faltan partes o me voy muy rapido

Capitulo 5 :Claire A

Vamos bajemos hacia raccon –dijo Claire a todos mientras saltaba hacia la ciudad

No perderé esta oportunidad no la desperdiciare-se escucho hablar a león – nos vemos después jill-le dijo la del futuro a la del pasado –recuerda lo que te dije todavía no le digas nada –dijo Chris del futuro al del pasado – nos vemos después chicos –dijo Barry mientras se largaba en el paracaídas –no puedo saltar me da vértigo –dijo Billy con miedo a saltar –o si puedes-dijo Rebecca mientras lo empujaba

En el helicóptero

El Chris del pasado estaba mirando a jill y ella lo ve y solo se limita a sonreir -al parecer ella será la señora redfield algún día –se dijo en la mente –Chris se ve muy guapo con esos músculos –se decía en la mente la otra jill – Barry me quito 300 dolares-se lamentaba enrico en la mente –muerto yo estaba muerto –se escuchaba a Josep lamentarse en un rincón

En raccon

Todos calleron bien solo Chris quien quedo atascado en un árbol – me alludan a bajar –desia Chris en el árbol –yo lo ago –dijo Barry quien lanzaba un cuchillo cortando las cuerdas de el paracaídas Chris se callo y se golpeo pero se levanto haciéndose que no se golpeo –bueno hacia donde vamos? Pregunto Billy -no se pero miren la comisaria será mejor que entremos-dijo león al ver la comisaria –me había olvidado como era –dijo jill mirando hacia el techo –si yo también me olvide que tiempos trabajando aquí antes de la mansión Spencer –dijo Barry –si me acuerdo de esta comisaria los primeros días que estuve aquí me perdí varias veces –dijo Chris bueno entonces bamonos hacia la oficina para ver con quien nos encontramos –dijo Claire a todos ellos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de stars – la vieja oficina no recordaba como era-dijo Barry mientras se sentaba en su escritorio – haci que esta es la oficina donde trabajaban –dijo Billy mientras se paseaba por todo el lugar comiendo los dulces que estaban en el escritorio de Rebecca –no comas eso eso esta desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Rebecca a Billy-no ya son mio si no te los acabaste perdiste –dijo Billy mientras alegaba los dulces del alcance de Rebecca .

Cuando se escucho la puerta y se vio entrar a Claire del pasado – pero quienes son?-pregunto Claire al ver a todos –leon?-volvio a preguntar la pelirroja al ver al león del futuro – emm claire que no ves quien soy?-le dijo Chris a Claire del pasado Chris?-dijo Claire a Chris

Si soy yo –dijo Chris – pero Chris que te paso eso pasa por dejarte solo te pusiste esteroides-dijo Claire a Chris Porque todos dicen eso yo no use esteroides estos 15 años fueron de puro entrenamiento físico nada de esteroides –dijo Chris a los 4 vientos –como que 15 años a que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Claire – veras venimos del futuro Claire de 15 años en adelante-dijo león metiéndose en la conversación

Que que¡-se escucho gritar a Claire que con el grito al parecer el otro león la escucho y fue a ver que pasaba por que el estaba a fuera en el pasillo junto a la entrada de las oficinas de los stars

El león del pasado entro a la oficina y se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente –pero quienes son todas esta gente Claire?-pregunto el león del pasado a la Claire del pasado quien no decía nada –disen ser del futuro y el y ella son nosotros pero dentro de 15 años mas adelante-dijo la Claire del pasado apuntando a león y Claire del futuro el león del pasado no dijo nada del shock solo se limito a mirar al león del futuro lo mismo iso la Claire del pasado se puso a mirar a la Claire del futuro –bueno el es parecido a mi –dijo el león del pasado al del futuro –y ella a mi-dijo la Claire del pasado a la del futuro - les creemos tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido al algo que me esta persiguiendo algo como un hombre en gabardina –dijo el león del pasado a los otros –separémonos Chris , jill y león iran con el otro león mientras que Barry , Rebecca , Billy y yo iremos con Claire esto sono muy raro en mi opinión-dijo Claire del futuro a todos

Cuando salieron de la oficina Claire se dirigió hacia donde estaba el explosivo para hacer detonar el helicóptero – cuando llegaron hacia donde estaba el helicóptero Claire puso el explosivo y detono el helicóptero dejando la entrada de la oficina de irons libre –vamos entremos –dijo Claire del pasado a todos quienes entraron hacia la oficina de irons cuando entraron vieron a la chica que estaba en la mesa (que no se como se llama esa chica)irons se dio la vuelta al ver a todos – o perdón pensé que eran unos de esos zombis Barry Rebecca que hacen aquí?-pregunto irons al ver a Barry y Rebecca ellos no dijeron nada solo lo miraban con odio –quien es ella?-pregunto Claire del pasado –es la hija del alcalde me encargo que la protegiera me temo que no cumplí con esa tarea era toda una belleza su pelo ese cuerpo bien formado pero pronto se pudrirá y se convertirá en otro zombi –dijo irons a Claire del pasado –no hay forma de detenerlo? – pregunto Claire a irons – hay dos formas una es dispararle una bala en el cerebro o decapitándola por completo por favor quisiera estar solo-dijo irons a todos quienes se fueron hacia la otra habitación donde Claire encontró a sherry - cuando Claire encendió la luz se veía a sherry escondida ella corrió y fue alcanzada por Claire –clámate no soy un zombi –dijo Claire del pasado mientras sujetaba a sherry –quien eres –pregunto Claire a sherry – sherry –dijo ella a Claire –pero que haces aquí sola?-pregunto Claire a sherry –mi madre me dijo que me escondiera en la comisaria que era más seguro –dijo sherry a Claire cuando se escucho el grito de irons y después el rugido de birking –que fue eso?-pregunto Claire-ves es lo que me esta persiguiendo-dijo sherry mientras corria pero fue atrapada por la Claire del futuro –sherry clámate estarás bien con migo-dijo la Claire del futuro a sherry –Claire como llegaste tan rápido-pregunto sherry –por que ella es otra Claire pero es buena nos alludara a salir de aquí –dijo la Claire del pasado a sherry , cuando entraron de nuevo a la oficina de irons vieron que la entrada estaba abierta haci que entraron y bajaron por el elevador cuando escucharon el grito de irons y se cuando entraron se lo escucho reir a irons y apuntar su pistola a todos dijo la abladuria que le dijo a Claire en re2(es que no me la acuerdo) cuando le sale la criatura del cuerpo y muere entonces Claire del pasado baja y se ba a pelear con la categoría

Cuando vuelve los otros personajes la esperaban y ceban con la otra Claire hacia el laboratorio de unbrella cuando van hacia el tren cuando están dentro se escucha la voz de birking cuando sale la Claire del pasado y del futuro hacia afuera y pelean con birkng –pero que es esta cosa?-le pregunto la Claire del pasado a la del futuro - es William birking –dijo la Claire del futuro a la del pasado - tengo un regalo para ti –dijo Claire disparando el lanzagranadas a birking tumbándolo cuando llegaron hacia la entrada del laboratorio dejo a sherry en la cabina de seguridad y se fueron hacia mas dentro para buscar el antídoto para sherry .

Bueno que hacemos primero para encontrar el antídoto-pregunto Billy -tenemos que encontrar la fuente de energía para poder accionar las puertas electrónicas –dijo Claire a Billy

De cuerdo vamos –dijo Rebecca mientras iba con Barry a buscar la fuente de energía ,en cambio Claire del futuro y la del pasado se fueron con Billy a buscar la forma de entrar a las habitaciones –cuando vieron que se encendieron las luces - lo lograron a hora busquemos la cura para sherry – cuando hicieron el antídoto. Se escucho la vos disiendo – el laboratorio explotara esta secuensia no puede ser destruida –dijo la vos- será mejor que nos aparesuremos-dijo la Claire del pasado

Vieron el monitor de la sala y vieron a los otros que estaban parado hay león tienes que ir por sherry esta en la sala de seguridad –de acuerdo Claire-dijo león por el comunicador

Vamos¡-grito Barry en la entrada del laboratorio donde le pelearían a birking cuando entraron se encontraron con birkin en su 4 trasformacion – mierda es terrorífico –dijo Billy al ver a birking – si es como una pesadilla que me persigue –dijo Claire del futuro a Billy cuando lo terminaron de vencer se apresuraron a ir hacia el tren donde los esperaba león en el tren Claire noto algo en el dedo de león –que es lo que tienes en el dedo?-pregunto la Claire del futuro - unn?-dijo león mientras se sacaba un anillo del dedo y leía la inscripción rabada"león con este anillo demuestro mi mas profundo amor hacia ti por siempre tulla tu esposa ada wong" era lo que tenia grabado el anillo en el dedo de león el solo se limito a ver a la ada del pasado mientras abrasaba al otro león –"por fin tengo un final feliz con la persona quien amo"-dijo león del futuro en la mente

* * *

**bueno este el fin del capitulo 5 no lo jugue el claire A del re2 no lo jugue mucho pero al leon B si haci que el otro estara un poco mejor**


End file.
